When a Play Fight Leads to Lust
by mistypuffs
Summary: Thorki, Thor(top) x Loki(bottom) Thor and Loki are sparring, set some time just before the 1st Thor movie, while they're still on good terms anyway... Awkward boners aplenty, dominance, submission, some spanking, lots of filth and slash :D I appologise for NOTHING! This is my 1st attempt at writing a fanfic, so please don't be TOO harsh :) Although any criticism is appreciated :)


We begin our journey into smut with - Barely Veiled Playfight Slash...

Loki knew he was beaten, but he was too stubborn, and too proud to admit defeat so soon.

"I have you brother!" Thor said with a smirk.

Loki bristled, his cheeks flushing red. "Aye, when you CHEAT!"

Thor laughed, "Oh so wearing an amulet is cheating now is it?".

"One that supresses my magic! Yes!" Loki rounded on him with, his voice full of fury.

"Come now brother, there is no rule against that. I cannot be blamed if my opponent is too weak to fight a man's fight - without needing to rely upon his sorcery!"

Loki snarled "It is done! Let me up".

Thor grinned wickedly "Admit to me how weak you are brother. How I am your lord and master!"

Loki was filled with shame, he squirmed beneath Thor's bulk with all his might causing more laughter from his brother.

"Poor Loki!" Mocked Thor, "You fight like a maiden! I should lift up thy skirts and make good use of my new prize!".

Tears stung Loki's eyes, he knew Thor's teasing was meant in good humor, but he was filled with shame at how helpless he was against him.

In jest Thor shifted his weight and pinned both of his brother's hands above his head with one of his larger ones. He mockingly made kissy faces at Loki, grinning at his brother's snarling, but fruitless attempts to wriggle free.

"Now, now my pretty maid! Let's see if you are as hot and bothered between your womanly thighs as this blush on your pretty red face!" With his free hand Thor yanked down Loki's sparring pants.

Now, what Thor was PLANNING next as part of his brother taunting, was to exclaim in mock astonishment that THIS fair maiden was infact NOT a maid at all.

However.

As Thor yanked down his helpless brother's pants, Loki's penis bobbed up, fully erect and sticky with precum. Thor froze, confusion and horror etched upon his face. Loki made a high pitched whine in the back of his throat, his cheeks a firey red.

"Alright! You win, I lose - like ALWAYS! You are the master and I am the MAID! Happy? Now let me up." Loki screamed at his brother, tears blurring his vision. He began quietly sobbing, "Thor. Please... Let me up now."

Thor was completely in shock. "Brother.." he mumbled, "I... I'm sorry, I...".

Loki was breathing hard, trying to blink back his tears. He felt his brother's gaze burning into him. He tried to yank his hands free but Thor's strong grip remained.

"Brother, please! I am sorry." Thor repeated.

"Just let me go!" snapped Loki,

Thor instantly released Loki's hands, as though they were burning hot to his touch. "Brother... Loki, I meant no harm, I was just.."

Loki scrabbled at his clothing to cover himself, "Just playing with me? Just having your fun Thor?! You were just enjoying reminding me how weak I am!?" Loki all but screamed at him, tears now running freely down his cheeks.

Thor grabbed his brother, dragging him into a deep, strong embrace, "My brother, I love thee. I am truly sorry. Naught shall be said of this, you have my word".

Loki was now pinned against Thor's bare heavily muscled chest, his face pushed up against smooth tanned skin. The smell of Thor filled his nostrils, a mixture of fresh sweat from their playfight and gods only know what else. It made an incredibly pleasing scent.

As he breathed in this close, heady aroma - the essence of his brother, Loki almost gave a little moan. Drained and teary from his ordeal, he was for now content to rest against his brother's hot skin. Thor smelled good. Manly, but very, very good.

Loki felt his penis, briefly forgotten about, once again go rock hard. With every breath in, as he smelled the scent of his brother, he felt it twitch and throb.

Just as a wave of guilt began to wash over him, he suddenly went cold. The realisation hit him. As tight as Thor was hugging him in this 'brotherly, platonic, and most-definately-not-incestual' embrace, his erection would be pressing hard into his brother. There was no way for the thunder god not to notice.

Time seemed to stand still. Seconds stretched out as Loki waited, cringing inside, for Thor to acknowledge his obvious arousal.

Thor pulled back from the embrace slightly, to look down at him.

Loki tried to hide his face against Thor's chest again, but his older brother held him tight, "Loki, look at me".

With Thor's eyes burning into him, Loki's face burned bright red with shame. He looked down at the ground, wishing it would swallow him whole.

Thor rolled his hips, rubbing deliciously, and purposefully against his brother's erection.

Loki's breath caught in his throat, he gave a little squeak of surprise.

"Look at me". - Thor.

Loki shook his head, cheeks ablaze.

"You are greatly aroused my little brother." said Thor in a low, soft voice. "You are teased, forced to submit to me - humiliated!.. And yet your sex grows hard. Why is that my brother?".

Loki tried to push himself away from Thor, to escape from his gaze, his questions. To stop his manhood from pressing into him.

"Nay brother," Thor said, holding him firm, "Tell me why."

He began slowly, rhythmically moving his hips, rubbing mercilessly against Loki's cock. Blushing and close to tears Loki struggled desperately for freedom.

"You aren't going anywhere. Do you know what I think?" The teasing rubbing continues, "I think you like this. I think you enjoy me pinning you down, and telling you how weak you are, knowing how easy it is for me to do anything I want to you, and that you are helpless to stop me."

Loki felt his penis twitch at Thor's words, he stopped his struggling, filled with shame and lust in equal measures. He stood still, panting, letting Thor hold him with no resistance, letting him tease his cock, waiting to see what Thor would say or do next.

"Look at me Loki," Thor said sternly, "I need you to say it, do you like all this? The shame, the teasing.. The rubbing." Loki glanced nervously to meet his brother's stern gaze. He was half expecting Thor to be looking at him with disgust. As he reluctantly nodded, his eyes went straight back down to his feet.

Thor cupped Loki's feircely blushing face in his hands and kissed him - gentle but firm. Loki moaned into his brother's mouth with surprise and deep, deep arousal, as their tongues and lips explored one another. Thor pulled back, and stared hard at his prize, "Let's play".

"On your knees little brother", came the order. Loki obeyed.

Thor slid down his sparring shorts, he gave a tug on his half erect member, "Do you know what this is?".

Loki blushed, "Your cock". He said softly.

"And what do you want to do with my cock little brother?".

He blushed even redder, "Worship it".

"Mmmmmm," moaned Thor appreciatevely, "Beg".

Loki's green eyes were filled with shameful lust as he quietly asked "Can I touch your cock, please?".

"With your mouth, no hands Loki, behind your back, now. That's where they stay, understand?".

"Ugh..yes, thankyou."

"Yes My Lord." his big brother corrected.

Loki could not supress a moan as Thor moved in close to him. With his brother on his knees, and forbidden to move his hands from behind his back, Thor let his heavy, swollen cock swing to smack against the side of Loki's face, leaving a wet trail of precum.

"Open your mouth and stick out your tongue, don't use it until I tell you, understand?"

"Yes. My Lord."

"Good boy"...

...

...

(And on some other occasion.. Just make up some reason for this pointless smut to occur, Loki stole all the pudding! Yes, why not, we don't care do we? Just get right back to the filth!..)

Thor grabbed Loki as he struggled to resist, "Thor! Please, I don't want to! I'll be good!".

Thor sat down and effortlessly manoevered his struggling victim into position, draped naked across his knee. He shifted one of his legs, having the instant effect of lewdly displaying Loki's bottom, now raised up prettily, giving Thor a marvelous view and convenient access.

With one hand he pushed his brother's head down firmly, then having done so gripped both of his wrists, holding them tight behind his back. With his other hand he traced his finger around Loki's entrance, rewarding him with a panicked squawk from his prone brother.

"If you cannot do as you are told then you must face the concequences little one", he said, his voice low and husky, "Be still!" With his last words he smacked his brother on his vunerable rear. Loki jumped and gasped at the blow, but lay still.

Thor spanked him again, "How does that feel my little pet?".

Loki's voice was husky, "It stings".

"Well it is your own fault my brother. You were not a good boy for me". As Thor spoke these words he heard his brother moan and felt his cock twitch, rock hard pressed in his lap. It was obvious that Loki liked this stern treatment. A lot.

Thor began to spank him in earnest, not too hard, but hard enough to leave his brother's ass cheeks stinging and turning from their pale creamy white to a mottled pink. "You make for quite a sight you know brother. On display, over my knee, moaning as I spank your naughty ass. Your prick growing harder and harder the more I make your pretty buttocks sting and blush. What would people say if they were to see you now? The mighty god Loki, punished for being a naughty boy. Groaning and huffing and trying to rub himself against my leg like a she dog in heat! They'd see how he takes his punishment as meekly as a maid, what a naughty, dirty boy he is, enjoying every second of it!".

Loki flushed with embarrasment, filled with humiliation at the truth his brother spoke, he bit his bottom lip and moaned loudly.

"Yes little brother", answered Thor, "Moan for me. My noisy, slutty pet, I want to hear you. Let me hear your desire, how desperate you are! How much you need, nay - deserve this punishment."

Loki felt a dizzying orgasm close, he shut his eyes from the sheer intensity, moaning and whining as his arousal left him delirious. The aching, stinging of his ass, the heat of his brother's hands all over - spanking him, on his cheeks, his thighs, right on his anus. Exploring and teasing that tight entrance, first gently, then roughly - making him gasp and feel so deliciously and completely abused! How firmly Thor held him in place, making him feel utterly weak and helpless, and - oh - Thor's words. Loki had never before felt so dirty, he was utterly huniliated - which only fuelled his desire to new heights.

Thor could tell Loki was close. He pulled him roughly up to face him, his own cock rock hard to see the blushing, lustful face of his brother. He cupped his face in his hands and softly told him "This bad, bad boy is going to take my cock now."

Loki's eyes flashed up nervously, he opened his mouth to speak, but Thor merely shushed him. "Are you going to be a good boy for me now?". Filled to bursting with lust, Loki nodded. Thor kissed him softly, "My good boy".

Thor effortlessly lifted Loki, lay him down and positioned him just where he wanted him. On his back, trying desperately to avoid Thor's gaze! He lifted his legs and held them spread wide apart. "Hold your legs like this for me my pretty little pet", came the husky voiced order. He slid his fingers in and out of Loki's tight, spanked red hole, watching his little brother's face as he moaned and breathed heavily. "What goes in here, little one?" Thor asked with a smile. The blushing, mumbled reply was barely loud enough to hear -"Your cock."

"Yes", said Thor. "Do you want my cock inside of you Loki?".

Groaning - "Aaaah, yes."

"Beg me".

"Ugh.. Please My Lord."

"Yes?"

"Please can I have your cock? My Lord.. ohhh."

"Where do you need my cock Loki?" - Thor held his brothers face, tilting it towards him, forcing him to hold his gaze while he said it.

"In my ass. Please."

The tip of his cock was already pressing against Loki's tight entrance, Thor took his time inching his was inside as his brother moaned and panted. He hoped he wasn't hurting his little brother, he was trying to be gentle.

"Unngh, Thor, please, make love to me." Under the circumstances it was a strange turn of phrase, bur hearing Loki say it, seeing his pretty, blushing face, all coupled with the tight, hot ass his cock was burried in, it was Thor's turn to groan as he began fucking his brother. Slowly at first, but firmly, and deep, so, so deep. Loki was making delightfully loud moaning noises, and as Thor's pace quickened he heard Loki moaning his name and "Yes".

"You are a disgrace brother," Thor chided breathlessly, "Lying on your back with your legs spread like a whore, making such disgusting noises! Everyone can hear you! Fucking you is like fucking a maid! The way you moan and squeak! Oh, except for this ofcourse.." At 'this', Thor grasped Loki's hard, aching cock, and began to stroke his fist up and down. Loki let out his filthiest moan yet, which went straight to Thor's cock. Loki shuddered to a loud orgasm, hot, creamy fluid jetting over his belly and chest, and Thor cried out, feeling his brother's ass tighten and spasm, gripping and milking his cock. He came hard,grunting, flashes of white in his eyes - gripping his brother's slender, pale hips so tight he bruised him.

END :D


End file.
